


Underverk

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Homecoming, Longing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sentimental shit, Skandi Smut, Teasing, True Love
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Summary: Even har vært på studietur og sett all verdens kunstskatter, men det beste underverket venter hjemme.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 74
Collections: Skandismutudfordringen





	Underverk

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the party, men here goes.  
> Enjoy ❤️

Isak ligger over meg. Helt tett på. Han griper rundt håndleddene mine til fingrene er hvite. Sukkene hans kiler mot kinnet mitt. Så løfter han hodet og låser blikket mitt i brønndype øyne. 

Jeg svelger. Sprer lårene mer så han skal komme til. Bretter knærne til sidene for å gjøre plass og synker tilbake mot puta. Det kommer ord mens jeg hiver etter pusten.  
Nå, jeg er klar nå. Håper han tar hintet.

 _Noe glipper._

Isak presser seg inn i meg. Følelsen av han farer gjennom kroppen som om det åpner hele meg. Jeg vil ha mer av han, stadig mer! Strekker ut hånden, men får ikke tak.

_Små stenk av stemmer og lys kyler seg mellom oss._

Jeg kniper igjen øynene, vil ikke. Jeg skulle legge beina rundt Isaks hofter, trekke han dypere. Kjenne bevegelsene hans, se at han blir varm og hektisk. Ikke bry meg med hånden på skulderen min som forstyrrer, eller høre den fremmede stemmen. 

_“Unnskyld?”_

Jeg tror jeg snøfter. Hånden på skulderen rister forsiktig i meg, men jeg vrir meg unna. Prøver å lene hode bakover selv om det er for sent. 

Isak har falmet. 

“Høh?” Det visst jeg som sier det.  
“Du må sette deg opp, vi skal lande.”  
Et påklistret smil møter meg når jeg glipper med øynene. Hun er pen. Litt for blond og pannehuden er strekt for stramt, men pen i den blå, litt for trange uniformen. Til og med hånden på skulderen min er pen. Lange fingre, langer negler, rød neglelakk. Men hun er ikke Isak.

“Åh...”  
Hva annet skal jeg si? Kleint å bli vekket sånn som dette. Dessuten… Jeg rykker til. Magasinet fra setelomma, det jeg har et vagt minne av å ha bladd i, skrever over fanget mitt. Bordet er slått opp. Jeg puster friere.  
“Takk.” nøyer jeg meg til slutt med. Gjør et forsøk på å smile selv om det føles som hun har tatt fra meg alt. 

Det går treigt å ake seg opp i setet. Alltid litt halvuggent å sovne på flyet, men så kommer jeg på hvor vi lander. 

Endelig hjemme! 

Tre ukers Italiatrotting. Som jeg hadde gledet meg til. En tur hvor alt klaffet og alt vi så var bra, imponerende - mektig til og med. Det er ikke det... Jeg digger studieturer. Faktisk meldte jeg meg opp til studiet sånn halvveis på grunn av denne turen. Roma er en flott by, Firenze også. Jeg har sett det ene underverket etter det andre.

Men Isak var ikke der. 

Det får være så sentimentalt det vil. Jeg har savna han. Skikkelig. Har savna smilet hans når det kommer til syne i øynene, de lange morgenene våre, kroppen hans inntil min om natta. Til og med rotet hans på stuebordet og hvordan han snorker når han er full har jeg savna. 

Håper han venter på flyplassen. Ikke at han har lovet noe. Sa egentlig at han kanskje måtte jobbe. Jeg tar opp telefonen. Den står i flymodus, men jeg vil finne den siste meldinga hans likevel, den som tikka inn da vi mellomlanda på Schiphol.

_Jonas har sagt ja til å låne meg bilen! Mulig jeg skylder noen en blowjob nå, men det får gå… ;-) <3 _

Jepp, du skylder meg en, minst, tenker jeg og retter på buksa. 

Jeg prøver å følge med på hva som skjer utenfor mens vi lander. Ettersom jeg har hele seteraden for meg selv kan jeg lene meg inn mot den lille gluggen. Prikker blir til hus og lys blir til gatelykter mens jeg fortsatt lengter etter Isak. Det har blitt grønt siden sist også, ikke hvitt som det var da jeg dro. Det er litt deilig, selv om vårgrønne trær har det med å ringe inn til eksamen. 

Flyplassen er travel. Jeg kjøper øl til Isak og vin til meg selv mens jeg venter på bagasjen. Slenger med to poser fargede m&m's fordi jeg vet han blir glad for det. Han har ikke bedt om noe, pleier aldri å gjøre det. Men jeg har flere ting til han som jeg kjøpte underveis. Sekken min dumper ned på bagasjebåndet i det jeg er ferdig med å handle.

Når jeg triller bagasjevogna ut av tollområdet holder jeg pusten, scanner lokalet og puster først ut når jeg får øye på han. Jeg tror seriøst jeg har verdens deiligste kjæreste. Å se han gjør meg nesten svimmel. Han er så søt når han forsøker å studere bladhylla inne på Narvesen. Håret faller ned foran øynene hele tiden og jeg får nesten en klump i halsen når jeg ser hvordan han strever med å legge alt for korte lokker bak øret.

Han ser opp og finner meg. Smilet hans er tydelig helt fra her jeg står, og han småløper hit med en gang. Stopper ikke før han er akkurat så langt innenfor intimsonen som jeg vil ha han.  
"Halla." sier han. Kort, som et ord som bare er i veien fordi han vil nærmere. Jeg trenger en klem. Egentlig trenger jeg mer også, men først en klem. Jeg lener meg inn i utstrålingen hans, varmen. Slår armene rundt han og kjenner lukta av han når jeg kysser de viltre krøllene. Grer fingrene gjennom håret hans mens han ser opp på meg og smiler mer. Øynene hans skinner og jeg smiler jeg og. 

Jeg håper at han har savnet meg litt også. Tror kanskje det. 

"Halla" hvisker jeg tilbake til han og håper han forstår at det betyr _Jeg har savna deg, hadde ikke holdt ut særlig lenger, elsker deg._ og litt til.

Han finner hånden min med sin, trekker i meg. Vi skal ut fra denne golde betongklumpen som er flyplassen. Jeg følger, stirrer inn i jakka som duver over skuldrene hans mens vi går. Den var min en gang, men nå er den kidnappa. Han har sagt at jeg kan glemme å få den igjen. Det burde være irriterende, men jeg elsker det. 

Det står en liten folkemengde utenfor og røyker, men vi brøyter oss gjennom dem. Kråler tvers over bil/taxi/busshavet også. Det er han som vet hvor vi skal, og han drar oss inn i parkeringshuset. 

Jeg har så lyst til å si noe. Noe fint. Men gjensynet har tatt stemmen min. All konsentrasjon er på å se han, kjenne den ru hånden hans i min, glane på hvordan stoffet i klærne hans stryker han over huden eller hårlokkene hans blir fanget av vinden og legger seg på feil sted.  
Jeg kan ikke gå glipp av mer nå. 

Når vi endelig stopper foran Jonas rustrøde haug av en Volvo, legger han henda rundt fjeset mitt og dekker leppene mine med myke, fuktige kyss. Kinnene også. 

Vi står i et parkeringshus. Grått, trist, med flekker i betongen - men jeg vil heller være her enn i alle hallene i Peterskirken og salene i Uffizi til sammen. 

Hendene hans leter seg fram under skjorta mi og stryker seg opp langs ryggraden. Jeg flekser musklene, og det får han til å le. Det finnes ingen bedre lyd. Når jeg drar ned glidelåsen på jakka “hans” er det min egen t-skjorte jeg ser. Han er litt flau når han møter blikket mitt, flirer mest sannsynlig for å dekke over. 

“Jeg savna deg, okei?”

Han rødmer og ser ned, som om det var litt teit i å savne kjæresten sin. Jeg synes ikke det er teit, ikke i det hele tatt. Særlig ikke når han har verdens deiligste kropp å stå helt, helt inntil, og de fineste øynene som finnes å drukne i. 

Det kribler og brenner i kroppen av å ha han så nære. Kanskje det er sånn for han også? Jeg tror nesten det, for han dytter meg inn mot bilen, legger hele vekta av si mot meg.  
"Fy faen, jeg har vært skikkelig lost i hele dag. Umulig å konse når jeg visste at du kom."  
Om jeg ikke tar feil er “skikkelig lost” Isaksk for halvstiv og innmari tent. Det har i alle fall jeg vært...  
"Du og?" Jeg får et smil til veksel. Han slapper av, flyter mot meg, hikster når pikken hans finner låret mitt. Vi har det sånn begge to, og jeg må få av han den buksa. 

Helst nå. 

Det er kanskje ikke gjennomtenkt, men det virker som en fantastisk idé å kle av han. Jeg tror ikke en gang jeg ser meg rundt før jeg penser meg inn på smekken hans. Alt overflødig må fjernes. Jeg har ikke reist først to så en og en halv time med fly for å la meg stoppe nå.

Henda mine dras som magneter til pikken hans når buksesmekken endelig springer opp. Jeg stikker hånden ned i bokseren. Den er lilla og min den også. Men jeg er mer opptatt av lyden han lager og hvordan han graviterer mot meg når jeg endelig får lirket hånden rundt han. 

“Åh, ja - godt,” hvisker han. Borer krøllene inn i brystet mitt først før han løfter hodet og kysser halsen min. Pikken min responderer med en gang jeg kjenner den deilige, glatte tunga lage små, våte striper over halsen min. 

“Føkk, jeg…” begynner han. Isak har løftet hodet, men jeg får aldri vite hva han skal si. 

Det skrenser litt for høyt i bildekk. Et hvin trenger inn i bobla vår. Det er ikke langt unna. 

Noen tuter og jeg trekker til meg hånden for sikkerhets skyld, selv om jeg ser at Isak misliker, det. Men han ville ikke likt om noen kom over oss sånn som dette heller. 

Så klart det er folk her, vi visste jo det. Men parkeringshuset er digert, vi bare glemte det litt.  
Isak tar et skritt tilbake når vi hører stemmer. Jobber med å stappe t-skjorta nedi buksa og dra igjen glidelåsen. Koordineringa er vanskelig for han, og jeg misunner han ikke den trange buksa akkurat nå.

“Skal vi stikke?” Jeg ser i dødvinkelen at han hever øyenbrynene, men er egentlig opptatt med å stirre på smekken hans og hjernen min er fortsatt sirup.  
“Ja,” sier jeg fraværende. 

Dette er uansett ikke noe blivende sted. En ansamling med fugleskit har hopet seg opp langs innerveggen. Noen har smelt en yoghurt inn i den nærmeste søylen og ikke lukter det godt her heller. Det er et parkeringshus. Ingenting her er romantisk. 

Likevel kunne jeg stått her med Isak for alltid. Hva er poenget med fresker og marmorsøyler når jeg har han? 

Han setter seg inn i bilen og lener seg over passasjersetet for å låse opp, for det er så klart en sånn bil. Tviler på at Jonas betalte mer enn 15.000 for den, men jeg digger den likevel. Og Jonas. Må huske å takke han for at Isak fikk hente meg i dag. Tror ikke jeg hadde orket å vente hele flytogturen med å se han. 

Jeg er patetisk sånn, men i det minste innrømmer jeg det. 

Vi kjører kanskje ti minutter før jeg klarer å gjenvinne fatninga. Isak stirrer framfor seg, ser nesten ut som om han biter sammen tenna i konsentrasjon. Han har ikke spurt hvordan jeg har hatt det ennå. Han pleier alltid det, selv om vi har meldt hverandre hele tiden uansett. Skypet også. Men vi har egentlig ikke vært så lenge borte fra hverandre før, og pc-skjermen er død og flat tross alt. Den har ikke varm hud og lukter absolutt ikke Isak.

“Du vet den dagen jeg dro?”  
Han snur seg mot meg når jeg snakker.  
“Ja?”  
“Jeg har tenkt på den, da. Mange ganger. Da vi... du knulla meg i dusjen og det var så digg at jeg nesten ikke rakk flytoget.”  
Munnvikene hans trekker seg opp når jeg sier det. Hodet hans kneiser motvillig, men jeg skal vedde på det er tjukt med bilder der inne likevel. 

Det kiler i magen. 

“Ikke si sånt.”  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
Jeg liker han sånn her. Motvillig medgjørlig.  
“Fordi tre uker er lenge, okei?”  
Jeg hører skjelvinga i pusten, ser at han retter på buksa. Han klemmer fingrene om rattet til knokene hvitner. 

Det går en faen i meg.Ja, jeg vet at han er opptatt med å kjøre, men vi har vært for lenge borte fra hverandre til at jeg orker anstrengte stillheter.

“Tenkte på det hver kveld. Ja, den morgenen i dusjen altså. Tunga di som... Ja, jeg var alene på rommet, altså.” Han tar seg demonstrativt til øret, men smiler likevel, så jeg bare fortsetter. "Så jeg lå der, da, naken og nydusja i senga og kom på hvor digg det var med munnen din rundt pikken min. Eller fingrene dine. Herregud!” Jeg sørger for å gispe på slutten. 

Isak gisper også. Kremter og kummer hånden rundt kula på girspaken.  
“Mm…” sier han til slutt. Sikkert mest fordi jeg krever svar med blikket mitt.   
“Jeg syns også tre uker av jævlig lenge, faktisk. Måtte… Ja, unnskyld at jeg er så rett frem, men det ble liksom nesten mer vanskelig for hver gang jeg tenkte på den dagen da.” 

Han har avslørt meg nå, ser på meg og himler med øynene. Men de er blanke og halsen hans er rødflammet.

“Kanskje vi bør gjøre det igjen? Når vi kommer hjem?”  
Jeg driver på, han ser vekk.  
“Hva gjorde du? For å holde ut?” Stemmen hans er grøtete og fingrene trommer mot girspaken.  
“Hm... “ Jeg trekker på det. “Litt forskjellig, egentlig. Runka om kvelden når jeg skulle legge meg så klart og om morgenen noen ganger. Tenkte på når du… Ja, du vet når du drar fingeren din akkurat sånn?”

Jeg skiller lårene og viser med to fingre utenpå buksa hva jeg mener. Har sideblikket hans.  
“Jah,” det er halvkvalt. 

Så tar jeg sjansen på å legge hånden min over hans på girspaken. Han drar seg ikke vekk, men det er synlig at låra hans strammer seg og slipper opp under jeansstoffet i buksa. 

“Og så var vi på en piknik en av dagene,” fortsetter jeg mens jeg stryker fingrene mine lett over hånden hans, kiler ned i mellomrommet mellom fingrene. “I en park med digre trær. Det var den dagen du sendte det bildet av deg selv. Det fra balkongen. Det var…”  
Han ler, snøfter nesten og rister på hodet, men sier ingenting.  
“Så jeg gikk litt unna de andre, da. Fant et tre å gjemme meg bak. Så på bildet av deg. Tenkte på hvordan det ville føles og du var der, om du tok meg i munnen og… ”

“Åh, fy faen! Slutt.”  
Utropet er akkurat litt for høyt og bilen gjør en skarp sving vekk fra motorveien. Jeg hadde ikke engang fått med meg at det var en avkjørsel her og aner ikke hvor vi er.  
“Hva skal vi?” spør jeg.

“Hva tror du? Jeg må…” Jeg tar etter låret hans, men han smetter unna. “Even!”  
Demonstrativt tar han hånden av girspaken, legger sin egen hånd på låret i stedet.  
Langt opp. Gnir over stoffet med håndflaten.  
“Skjønner,” er alt jeg får fram, men det syder i magen. Hjertet banker helt ut i pikkhodet. 

Vi kjører kanskje fem minutter til. Isak taster på GPS’en og veidekket blir til grus. Landskapet rundt oss har vokst igjen for lengst. For det meste er det gran og furu her. En og annen bjørk. 

“Vet du hvor vi er?”  
“Nei,” sier han nesten ampert. “Aner ikke, men jeg tror ikke det er folk her. Det er poenget.”  
“Hvorfor det?”  
Jeg vil høre han si det.  
“Fordi jeg vil ha deg nå. I en blomstereng, mot et tre, over panseret på bilen hvis jeg må. Men det må være nå.”  
Han blir andpusten av alle ordene, men kroppen min dirrer. Jeg har ikke noe svar, bare knyter hånden min rundt mitt eget lår og glaner på han.

Vi stopper foran en lav bom. De provisoriske trestokkene hindrer oss i å kjøre videre. Isak er ute av bilen før jeg rekker å si noe mer. Kommer rundt, åpner døra og rekker meg hånden. Jeg er villig bytte, la meg dra ut av bilen og inn i armene hans. 

Det kjennes som det mest naturlige jeg har gjort på lenge når jeg kaster meg over leppene hans. Han møter meg. Tunga våt og glatt sirkler rundt min og dette stedet er like godt som noe. Smaken av sukkene mine og hans sammen er bare begynnelsen. Henda hans er på rumpa mi. Jeg tror ikke det er mulig å bli mer tent.

Isak er kjapp, bestemt når han drar meg med videre. Etter bare noen meter kommer vi til en lysning. 

Det er spor etter folk her. Sikkert en plass for familier å spise turlunsj eller noe. Steiner i en ring, forkullede bålrester. En trestamme som ligger på tvers som en slags benk. Men ingen er her nå, og vi bryr oss ikke. 

Isak driver oss fram. Viljen står i øynene på han når han skyver meg inn mot en høy, tykk bjørkestamme og river i klærne mine. Til slutt er det som om han husker hva han skal gjøre. Jobber seg nedover en skjorteknapp av gangen. Følger på med varm pust og våte lepper nedover halsen. Så brystet. Så magen. Jeg bare blir. Tar imot, spør meg selv om det virkelig skjer nå og gyser når jeg skjønner at svaret er ja.

Han ser opp på meg med store, mørke øyne når han har kommet ned på kne. Drar den rosa tungespissen sakte over leppene mens han lener seg tilbake på hælene. 

Jeg tar hintet. Knepper opp og drar av meg buksa. Den forsvinner fort selv om brusingen i kroppen gjør meg klønete. Så lener han seg inn igjen og munnen hans glir videre nedover. 

Herregud! Jeg tror jeg sier det høyt, men forhåpentligvis er det bare trærne som hører.

Fingrene hans klemmer rundt hoftene mine. Han går rett på sak, slikker bredt over skaftet på pikken min. Den er allerede så hard, har vært det lenge. Tunga hans spisser seg før den når tuppen, dras sakte over hodet, mens han romsterer med en hånd i jakkelomma. Jeg blir stående og stirre på at pikken min forsvinner inn i munnen hans samtidig som han drar fram en minitube med glid fra lomma 

Den varme, våte følelsen er nesten for mye, særlig når han griper tak i rumpa mi med begge hender også, leter seg fram med glatte fingre. Han står fortsatt på knærne foran meg med alle klærne på. Suger meg mens fingrene hans er overalt. Lager lyder bakerst i svelget som vibrerer gjennom meg. Stryker fingrene opp og ned langs kløfta mi helt til han finner åpningen. Tillater seg ikke å gni lenge rundt kanten før han presser en finger inn i meg. Det blir nesten umulig å puste.

Jeg kniper rundt han, vrir meg mens hans jobber innover og litt ut igjen. Skogen folder seg rundt oss og alt er bare deilig. Isak legger til en finger. Gjør det sakte, selv om jeg skjønner på alle de små bevegelsene hans at han er utålmodig. Likevel tar han seg tid til å sørge for at alt kjennes som jeg flyr av gårde innvendig.

Jeg kommer til å komme om jeg lar han fortsette. 

Vil ikke det ennå, så jeg biter meg i kinnet og prøver å tenke på noe kjipt, men kommer ikke på noe. Jeg må gripe tak i håret hans og trekke meg tilbake med all viljestyrken jeg klarer å samle. Han klynker når jeg tvinger han til å slippe meg ut av munnen. 

Reaksjonen er umiddelbar, det forvirrede blikket hans på meg. Fingrene hans stilner de også, selv om jeg prøver å presse meg tilbake mot dem. Alt blir klønete.  
"Noe galt?" hvisker han nesten sårt.  
"Nei! Nei... “ Jeg kremter. “Virkelig ikke. Jeg bare… " Hofta mi flekser av seg selv når han treffer en nerve med en finger.  
“Åh.” 

Han smiler bredt igjen og trekker fingrene ut, men lar dem sirkulere rundt åpningen min. Ser på meg som for å spørre om han får lov før han presser dem inn igjen. Tre fingre denne gangen, og det går bra. Veldig bra. Jeg stønner høyt og ser at han liker det. 

Så plutselig trekker han seg helt. Reiser seg. Bøyer seg inn og kysser meg slurvete før han tar et skritt tilbake.

“Snu deg!”  
Hele han er drevet av lyst, jeg hører det på stemmen, ser det i bevegelsene når han fikler med buksesmekken sin. Jeg lar han bestemme. Snur meg som han sier og lar han dytte meg inn mot bjørkestammen. Hører en glidelås gli opp og det lille smekket fra lokket på gliden. 

Først bare presser han seg mot meg igjen. Kroppen hans mot min, pusten i nakken. Tunga leker først mot hårfestet mitt, før hn lar leppene streife nedover og gnir nesa si mellom skulderbladene. Legger armene rundt meg og henda rundt brystvortene mine. Det tindrer litt ekstra under huden når han klemmer rundt dem.

Jeg merker at han styrer med klærne sine, drar ned buksa, nesten som i smug.   
Så er pikken hans der. Hard mot rumpa mi. 

Han holder meg. 

Jeg presser hodet mot bjørkestammen, spenner rumpa ut mot han. Vil at han skal komme skikkelig til, for dette har jeg lengta etter. Med armene holder jeg rundt den tjukke bjørkestammen mens kuken hans glir opp og ned langs rumpesprekken min. 

Jeg vil…. Venter. Hvordan kan han være så utålmodig og så treig på en gang? 

“Isak!”

Han går tett på med hele seg. Fingrene han smetter inn i meg igjen. En varm hånd begynner på rumpa mi og åler seg rundt meg til han har tak rundt pikken min. Jeg presser mot fingrene hans. Håper...

Fingrene glir kjapt ut igjen, blir erstatta av tuppen på pikken hans, men bare tuppen først. Det er en lidelse - en god en. Jeg vil jo bare ha mer. Grynter nesten når han bøyer seg fram og hvisker nonsens mot nakken min mens han fyller meg opp. 

Om jeg lukket øynene ville jeg ikke ønsket å være noe annet sted. Det finnes ikke det kunstverk i Firenze som kan måle seg med dette. Ikke i Roma heller. Jeg driter i forkulla bålrester og at håndflatene mine raspes opp mot barken fordi jeg holder så hardt. Det er myr til høyre og granskog til venstre. Men endelig knuller han meg skikkelig og alt er bare deilig. 

Jeg hjelper til med takta. Tror jeg trygler om fortere også. Han forsøker å adlyde, men er for påvirket til å være helt koordinert. Pikken min glir nesten ut av hånden hans og jeg jamrer meg. Slipper stammen med den ene hånden, finner hans og hjelper den tilbake på rett sted.

Han stopper som om han må komme opp for luft. Drar skogen rundt oss helt ned i lungene og griper hardere om meg igjen. Hendene våre runker meg sammen mens han støter hardt. Så hardt at det svimler for øynene mine, men det var dette jeg bad om. Har bedt om i ukevis. Jeg elsker dette, oss.

Isak strekker frem hånden som lå på hofta mi. Legger den over min mot trestammen og stryker over hånden der med fingrene. Det er hardt og fort og rolig på en gang, og jeg kjenner hver eneste bevegelse. Pikken hans som treffer meg akkurat der det kjennes best, hånden som er glatt og varm rundt meg, den lette kilingen mot håndbaken. 

Alt er han. 

Det føles som jeg svever, som om det er han som holder meg oppe.

Orgasmen bygger seg opp fra flere steder enn jeg visste var mulig. 

Grønne bjørkeblader danser på greina rett foran øynene mine. Jeg aner ikke om det er jeg eller treet som rister, bryr meg ikke. Isak lager stadig høyere lyder mot nakken min og selv uler jeg snart. 

Så treffer lynet. 

Jeg kommer. Hvite slynger mot trestammen, på bakken over hånden til Isak. 

Han støter hardt to ganger før han trekker seg ut, kommer han også, over rumpa mi. Det brenner litt ekstra i meg når jeg kjenner hvor varm og våt jeg blir. 

Vi står sånn til han synker sammen og grepet rundt pikken min løsner. Han kollapser med kinnet flatt mot ryggen min, presser seg nesten inn mot meg. 

Latter bobler mellom skulderbladene mine. Jeg hører han nok.  
Pesende lykkelatter som jeg stemmer i.   
“Endelig,” utbryter han litt for høyt. “Har tenkt så sjukt mye på dette.” Jeg slipper taket i bjørka og reiser meg helt opp. 

Så snur jeg meg og drar han inn i armene mine. Bryr meg ikke om at han har buksa på knærne eller at min er rundt anklene, skjenker ikke klinet vi har stelt i stand en tanke, bare trykker hele han tett til kroppen min og kjenner at han hører til der. 

Han står helt stille, og jeg lukker øynene og mumler.  
“Herregud, Isak! Minn meg på å ikke dra på lange studieturer igjen.”  
“Ikke?” mumler han inn i skulderen min uten å røre seg.  
“Absolutt ikke,” bekrefter jeg og klemmer han litt hardere. “Aldri.”  
“Aldri, faktisk.”  
“Nei, Verden er jævlig kjedelig uten deg, ass!”

Han sukker og smelter ennå mer inn mot meg. Helst vil jeg bare ha han der for alltid.  
“Men å komme hjem er ganske bra, da,” mumler han. Jeg borer bare nesa mi inn i krøllene hans igjen.  
"Ja, vi drar hjem," hvisker jeg uten at noen av oss orker å gjøre noe med det riktig enda.

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk til Treehouse og MinilocIsland som organiserte denne smututfordringen og som lette oss opp og inviterte oss med. Spennende og vanskelige prompts, spennende å få lov å delta! 
> 
> Dette er skrevet i siste liten og tradisjonen tro ikke betalest. 
> 
> Håper virkelig at dere liker. Legg gjerne igjen noen ord eller kudos ❤️


End file.
